The Circle
by katriel1987
Summary: On the second day before the turning of the moon, it began. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are not my property. I don't write for profit. Please don't sue me.

Author's note: Okay, no sooner did I say that I probably wouldn't write any more SG-1 fics, than this popped into my head, and I mean that literally. My muse started working overtime and kept me up until nearly 3 AM writing the first chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please, no flames. Thanks for reading.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    On the second day before the turning of the moon, it began.

    Three children of the younger generation were playing beside the long-silent Circle when it began to make frightening sounds. When they came to the village exclaiming over what they had heard, we did not initially believe them, but their fear was genuine.

    There are legends, legends from far-lost generations of the past, that tell of times when evil creatures emerged from the Circle and harmed our people. Some of us believe those stories to be only myths, but we all felt some measure of fear as we made our way to the Circle, unknowing what we would find there.

    Silent as the winds of night, we hid in the woods around the Circle and gazed wide-eyed, caught between wonder and terror, at the Travelers who had come to our world.

    They looked like normal humans, other than their odd manner of dress and the unfamiliar objects they carried.

    There were four Travelers — three men and a woman. One of the men, the one who seemed to be the leader, was in his upper years. His hair was graying with age but he remained strong.

    The second man wore glasses, as a few of us do. He was younger, his hair brown and his expression one of interest and curiosity.

    The third man was the most intimidating of the Travelers. He had dark skin — which was not in itself frightening, for many of us do as well — and he was very strong. The gold emblem on his forehead made us all feel ill at ease, Riker most of all.

    "The legends," he whispered to me and to Nya. "The legends speak of terrors with golden tattoos." Trust Riker to know the legends better than the rest of us. He has always been fascinated by them.

    The fourth of the Travelers, the woman, had strangely short hair the color of Echaya flowers and eyes blue like the sky. She began to speak, astonishing us all when we realized we could understand her words.

    " … and of course it will require some further testing, but based on the data the MALP sent through, sir, my theory is that — "

    "Carter!" The gray-haired one said much too loudly, showing none of the respect one should use when addressing a woman. "Please, none of your theories. Is this place safe or not?"

    Though she should have been most offended, the sky-eyed woman smiled. "Yes, sir, I believe it's safe. The MALP showed that both the air and soil are fine. There's plant and animal life, but no signs of human habitation."

    "Oh, yes, and we can always trust the MALP," the gray-haired Traveler said. From his tone of voice it was clear that he did not mean his words. I was puzzling over this strange manner of speaking when Nya asked, too loud, "What is a MALP?"

    Riker placed his hand over her mouth, but the words could not be taken back, nor their volume lowered. All four of the Travelers turned toward us, raising the unfamiliar black objects they were carrying.

    I placed my hand on Riker's shoulder. "Go to the fields and alert the elders," I whispered. "Make great haste. I do not believe they mean to do us immediate harm, but we cannot be sure."

    He did as I asked without question, taking his little sister Nya by the hand and leading her away with him. Nya's small face spoke of fear and regret, and I raised a hand to her. "Fear not, fair Nya. You have not brought us harm."

    "I will not fear, Dala," the young one replied in the softest of voices. She is but a small child, made trusting by her innocence. I pray that innocence shall not be shattered before lightday turns into night.

    Once Riker and Nya had gone, we were silent, each of us gathering our strength and courage. At long last I rose and walked toward the treelack space around the Circle.

    _Let me not bring pain to us this day,_ I prayed as I came within sight of the Travelers. They were very still, watching me as we had watched them, curious and waiting.

    "Daniel?" The elder man spoke in a soft tone. "Do your thing."

    The man with glasses coughed, then looked at me, his eyes so earnest I found myself beginning to trust him despite my earlier fright.

    "Hello," He said. "We're travelers. We have come through the Chappa'ai." He moved his hand toward the Circle, using a word for it I had never previously heard.

    "I do not know of this term." I spoke, trying to keep my words from trembling. I wondered if this was how it started for those Before, in the time of the horror, the time from which our legends sprang. Did the visitors seem so innocent then, so harmless, when first they arrived?

    "We call it the Circle," I explained, pointing to the stone ring. "It is in many of our legends, although it has not come to life since the times of Before." I took one step toward them, stretching out my hand, showing my intent of peace and friendship. "I am Dala. If you, the Travelers, wish my people no harm, you are welcome in our homes."

    "We do not mean you harm," the man with glasses assured me. "I'm Daniel. This is Jack, and this is Sam, and the big guy here is Teal'c."

    I bowed my head to them in customary greeting, hands clasped behind my back. "Come and be met," I called to the others. They came from the bushes, walking in silence, not so bold as I had been. None of them spoke. To prevent any breach of tradition, I introduced each person in turn. "Travelers to Oen, I present to you Essa, Keil, Atai, Daima, Jor, Elys and Brae. If your intentions be good, we all wish you only joy during your visit here."

    "Thank you," the one called Daniel replied. Although I could not easily have explained the reason, I trusted this one most. His eyes were not the eyes of the creatures from our legends.

    "Thank not us," I replied, "but the One who gives all things. Blessed is He." The others murmured the last phrase in harmony with my own voice. They had spoken those familiar words often since their Arriving, as had I.

    I wished that the elders were there, for while my efforts had not yet led to disaster, I was uncertain whether I should show the Travelers to our village. Courtesy demanded that I do so, but what if the Travelers did mean us harm? We would have no way to defend ourselves.

    Courtesy won over caution and I motioned the Travelers to follow me. We made our way to the village mostly in silence, although I could hear soft whisperings from the Travelers. _If it does please You,_ I prayed to the One who made all things (blessed is He), _let them not be planning our destruction._


	2. Chapter Two

    The elders had not yet arrived when we reached the village; the only ones present were the small children, a few of the especially feeble old ones, and those who, like me, were in their Between years. I am sixteen seasons since my Arriving, making me the oldest of the Between. Within one more season I will join the elders and will be expected to marry.

    "Dala!" Nya came running from the direction of the fields. When she saw the Travelers, she stopped, ducking her head timidly. "Dala, Riker is speaking with the elders. They sent me to instruct you to show the visitors all courtesy owed them."

    I felt relief at hearing the young one's words, knowing I had done what the elders would have wished me to do. "We welcome you to Earan, our village," I told the visitors as we entered the town. "If you wish, I can escort you to the meeting house, where you may remain and rest until the elders come to speak with you."

    "That would be nice, Dala," the woman Traveler said with a very beautiful smile. "Thank you." I was not sure what I should call this woman; Daniel had told us her name was Sam, but I was certain I had heard the gray-haired one call her Carter. Both seemed odd names for a woman.

    "Dala, how old are you?" The one called Daniel asked curiously.

    "I am sixteen seasons, still of the Between years, although I have my Arriving Day soon. Before many days pass I shall be among the elders." I strove not to sound vain or prideful. All children join the elders in their sixteenth or seventeenth season.

    Our elders came shortly after I had shown the Travelers to the meeting house. Leading them toward the village was Eya, my mother, Beloved of our people, the most beautiful of our women. Before entering the meeting house to greet our visitors, Eya blessed me with a smile. "You have done well, Dala. Your strength becomes a young woman of the Between years."

    After the elders entered the meeting house, all the village was silent. I very much wished to know what conversations went on between our elders and the Travelers, but I knew I should not attempt to hear words not meant for my ears. I walked quietly to my home, where I set about preparing the evening meal and waiting for Eya to return, perhaps with news of the Travelers.

    Unlike most children of Earan, I had no father, nor any siblings. I knew little of my father, only that he had died before my Arriving. Eya did not like to speak of him, although I was unsure why.

    It was far into night and my meal had grown cold by the time Eya returned. She reprimanded me for remaining awake, but her tone was soft and her eyes fond.

    She relayed to me what the Travelers had said — that they meant us no harm, that they were interested only in coming to know our people, and in fair trade. They had spoken of a precious mineral in our soil, a mineral they had great need of. Again I found myself wondering whether it had begun this way in the time of legends, but I did not speak my thoughts.

    When she had finished speaking, Eya handed me the water pail and smiled gently. "As you are still awake, dear Dala, you may go to the well and fetch us water."

    I took the pail gladly, for our village well is very near the meeting house, where our visitors had been offered a place to sleep. Perhaps in walking by the meeting house, I could hear something of their conversations, although I knew better than to eavesdrop intentionally.

    I thought I knew better; I am somewhat ashamed to admit that I did allow my curiosity to get the better of me when I realized the Travelers were discussing my people. Forgetting about water entirely, I stopped to listen to words not meant for me.

    "They seem to have a peaceful culture," the Traveler Daniel was saying. "Very open, very trusting. They share everything. Honesty and politeness are held in high esteem. They also appear to be monotheistic. I find it fascinating how they say 'Blessed is He' when they mention 'the One who made all things', because historically the ancient Israelites did the same thing and — "

    "Your point, Daniel?" The gray-haired one — Jack — asked too sharply. His manner was astoundingly impolite, but did not seem to disturb the other Travelers. Perhaps they were accustomed to it.

    "Okay, okay," Daniel said. "From what I can tell, they have high moral standards, they're very modest. Their medical and technological knowledge is probably comparable to earth in the late 1800's. The elders work in the fields — quite happily, it would seem — while the kids we would call teens and pre-teens look after the small children."

    "Scary thought." Jack spoke again. I wondered why something so logical, older children looking after the younger ones, would frighten the strong Traveler. There was clearly still much I had to learn about these visitors.

    "Not really, Jack," Daniel stated. "Kids here _do_ play, unlike some we've known, but they're also remarkably responsible. Everyone seems to know his or her exact age and birthday, or 'Arriving Day' as they call it, but I don't think age is as important as age category. They spoke of four categories: the young ones, the Between, the elders, and the old ones."

    "And these categories would cover … ?" Sam (or Carter), the woman, asked. I could hardly take my eyes off her bright short hair. Never before have I looked at someone with hair like that. I knew memory of this particular Traveler would survive long in my village.

    "Best I can tell, the young ones are newborn to ten years of age. Between is ten to about sixteen, based on what Dala told us. Elders are sixteen or seventeen to about sixty, and the old ones are those over sixty." Daniel smiled at the gray-haired one. "You're getting there, Jack."

    Before Jack could speak the impolite thoughts clearly on his mind, the woman said, "Their lifespan must be much like ours, then."

    "Yes." Daniel nodded his head in affirmation. "I asked for the exact age of the most elderly of the old ones. He's ninety-seven. That's considered pretty old, but not unheard of."

    "This is fascinating, boys and girls — I'm almost dying of the pure excitement — but I regret to say that I need some fresh air. I'll leave you two to obsess over the Oen culture some more." It was Jack speaking again, saying words while the very sound of his voice proved they were not true. I was attempting to understand this, and in doing so I forgot to hide myself when Jack came out of the tent.

    "Dala." He smiled at me, a smile that gave me some small measure of comfort. Perhaps I could trust him to speak to me without becoming impolite. "What are you doing out this time of night?"

    "My mother, Eya, sent me after water, sir," I responded respectfully. "As of now, however, I am attempting to understand your style of speaking. It is confusing me greatly." I struggled to find a way to explain what I had been witnessing. "Your words say one thing, while your voice and face say another. Why is this so?"

    "Ah." He nodded and I was most relieved that he did not become angry with me. "Where I come from, Dala, it's called 'sarcasm'. It's a way of making a point by stating the exact opposite of what you mean."

    I had to think on this for a moment. "What a strange idea."

    The gray-haired Traveler smiled again. "I guess you would think so. You and your people seem to be very … straightforward."

    "Is this not a good thing?"

    "Oh, well, yeah, it probably is."

    Several moments passed, with neither I nor the Traveler speaking. The silence was becoming awkward, so I said the first thing that entered my thoughts. "I was frightened when you came."

    The Traveler looked surprised. "I couldn't tell. You seemed pretty calm to me."

    "As the oldest of the Between, I must be strong when strength is required. That responsibility does not always prevent me from being frightened."

    "I know what you mean," he said so quietly I almost did not hear him.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: This story has started off rather slowly, but I promise to pick up the pace soon. However, I'm thinking of not continuing with it unless I receive some more reviews. Don't want to write something that's not getting read. So, do you want me to continue? Do you not want me to continue? Do you want me to jump in a lake and take my story with me? grin Please let me know.

——————————————————————————

    The following sunrise, my mother sent me again to the area of our village in which the Travelers were staying, this time with food. She herself would have greeted the Travelers and wished them a bright day, but the elders had agreed to meet at first sunray to discuss the situation. I went in her place.

    The Travelers were already alert and dressed for the day; the silver-haired one called Jack greeted me with a smile. Despite his strange, often sharp manner, I found myself growing to like the oldest of the Travelers. His manner was not threatening and I believed he was perhaps learning to like me.

    After returning my greetings and properly thanking me for the food, the Travelers consumed it while offering compliments toward my mother who had cooked it. Although I had already eaten, I stayed, as tradition demanded I must, and conversed politely with the Travelers until they had finished their meal. I then gathered up the dishes, bid them farewell, and started to make my way back to my own abode.

    "Dala." The Traveler Daniel reached out a hand to stop me. "Dala, there's something I've been curious about. What do your people believe about the origin of life? Where did it come from?"

    I could not believe he had asked me so simple and obvious a question, one even small children could answer. "God created all life," I replied, adding a whispered "blessed be His name."

    "Dala, what is your God called? Does He have a name?"

    Confused entirely beyond description, I was silent for a moment, trying to understand the implications of these questions. Could it be possible that these Travelers did not even know the name of God (blessed be His name)?

    "He is Yahweh," I responded simply.

    Daniel began to smile, and his smile continued to grow until I feared it would split his face in half. Seeming to forget I was still present, he whirled to the Carter-Sam woman. "I _knew_ it! A few minor things tipped me off, and it was just a feeling at first, but this proves it!"

    The woman's eyes grew very large. "These people," she whispered, "are descendants of the ancient Israelites!"

    "Well, it would make sense, wouldn't it?" Daniel hurried on, his words seeming almost to tumble over each other in their haste to escape his mouth. "The Israelites were slaves in ancient Egypt. Now we have proof that some of them were transported from Egypt to other planets by the Goa'uld!"

    I stood, not understanding his words or his excitement, as Sam added her own thoughts. "Daniel, this is incredible. They've even kept their traditional beliefs, despite having been enslaved by the Goa'uld and being on this planet for … who knows how long!"

    "The Israelites were so strong in their belief in one God — Yahweh — that they couldn't be swayed to follow any Goa'uld posing as a god," Daniel put in. "Evidently these people have held on to that belief just as firmly as their ancestors did."

    "Oh, I bet it made the Goa'uld really happy when these people refused to worship them," Jack said, employing the manner of speaking his people had termed 'sarcasm'. "Why didn't they just wipe out all the Israelites and be done with it?"

    Daniel cleared his throat. "Well, Jack, as you know, many of them managed to escape — "

    "Yeah, yeah, the Red Sea and water from a rock and all that good stuff." Jack waved his hand in the air somewhat impatiently. "How about these people? Why weren't they wiped out? And if they're descended from the Israelites, what's with the variation in skin tones? There are a lot of people here who could easily pass as African-American."

    "As for why they weren't wiped out, Jack, I really have no idea," Daniel replied. "Maybe nobody does. Maybe they were able to overthrow their captors and gain their freedom. And, who knows? There may have been native Egyptians, or maybe slaves from other parts of Africa, who were transported here with the Israelites and adopted their beliefs."

    He seemed again to remember that I was standing nearby, and he turned back to me. "Dala, you said there are legends about the Stone Circle. What kind of legends?"

    "The legends say that many, many years ago — possibly five generations before my Arriving — evil creatures emerged from the Circle and caused great pain and suffering to our people. It took many lightdays before we were able to drive them back from whence they came."

    Daniel turned back to Carter-Sam. "Sam, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Five generations ago would be long after they were brought here originally. I'm willing to bet that they fought for and gained their freedom centuries ago, then had to fight for it again in more recent history. These people, about as technologically advanced as Earth 120 years ago, have fought off the Goa'uld at least twice, maybe many times!"

    "Tough folks," the Traveler Jack commented. "This is all well and good, kids, but if they're descended from the ancient Israelites, why exactly do they speak the king's English?"

    "Maybe the Goa'uld who used them as slaves taught it to them and forbade them from speaking their own language. Sam, did you see those pages that Eya had during the meeting with the elders? The writing was — "

    Realization began to appear on Carter-Sam's face. "I'm no expert on languages, Daniel, but that did look an awful lot like Hebrew."

    "English words, but written in some altered form of Hebrew script," Daniel added. "This is … wow!"

    All three Travelers ceased speaking, immersed in their own thoughts, and my ears rang in the sudden silence following such an outpouring of words, so many I had never heard before. Israelite, Red Sea, Goa'uld, Hebrew … what was the meaning of all this, and how did it relate to my people?

    Clearly, there was much we still had to discuss with these Travelers, and unless my own ears had badly deceived me, they knew, or at least thought they knew, of the farlost history of my own people — how we came to be who we were.

    Once dismissed from the Travelers, I went off to find Riker, knowing he would be most intrigued by the conversation I had just been witness to.


	4. Chapter Four

      It was on the morning of the third day after the Travelers arrived that the horror began.

      Perhaps my people should have foreseen the danger; our Travelers did seem too good to be true, although it was not they who caused the horror, not deliberately at least.

      We began hearing the heavy, clanking footsteps several hours before lightday; families huddled silently in their homes, trying to comfort frightened young ones, uncertain how to respond to this approaching danger. Should we run, leaving our village and all we had unprotected? Should we stay and attempt to defend ourselves? We have long been peaceful and we have no great knowledge of how to fight.

      When first the forest began to tremble with the sound of the approaching army, Eya left to call a meeting of the Elders. Had she ordered me to remain in our dwelling, I would have done so, but she left no such command. Unable to bear being alone in the face of such unfamiliar danger, I allowed my feet to carry me, almost without my knowledge, to the meeting house.

      It had entered my mind that these Travelers might be very much responsible for the approaching army, but I had learned to trust in the gentle blue eyes of the Traveler Daniel and the unexpected smile of the silver-haired one. I could only hope my trust had not been fatally misplaced.

      The meeting house was on the far side of the village, where the footsteps could not yet be clearly heard, but news had moved rapidly through our village. A lamp glowed inside every house and I could hear frightened whispers as I passed by.

      When I arrived at the meeting house, the Traveler Jack met me at the door. "Dala," he greeted. "What's going on? Everybody seems kinda … uptight."

      I did not even attempt to fully decipher his odd expression. "We are frightened, sir," I responded. "An army, the likes of which we have never encountered before, approaches from the direction of the Circle. Their steps cause the forest to tremble."

      "Oh, for crying out loud," the silver-haired Traveler exclaimed. I puzzled momentarily over the relation of the approaching army to the act of crying aloud, and was unable to discover any connection. The Traveler did not cry — I must admit I should have been most surprised if he had — and neither did his three companions. I wondered if perhaps I was expected to cry, but before I could ponder the subject sufficiently, Jack had turned to the woman Traveler and was speaking to her.

      "Okay, Carter, if this is a coincidence … "

      "The odds are astronomical, sir," Carter-Sam replied. "I mean, these people have obviously been left alone for a long time, at least a hundred years. Now we come through the gate, and three days later … this. I don't know _how,_ but we must have triggered this somehow. Sir, it looks like we've brought down an army of Jaffa on these people." She looked very concerned.

      "My mother, the Beloved of our village, has met with the elders to discuss our course of action," I disclosed, confident that the Travelers had not intentionally brought harm to us. "We fear we are too few to battle such an invasion."

      The Traveler Jack looked pensive for a moment before questioning, "Dala, do your people have weapons?"

      "We have knives, and rifles of a sort," I replied. "They are used for hunting, and can be fired only once before they must be reloaded. We have not been called upon to fight in a great many years."

      By this time, the rumble of marching feet had reached the meeting house. Carter-Sam looked to the silver-haired Traveler. "Sir, they're going to be here soon. We need to get these people out of here."

      The Traveler Daniel turned his attention to me. "Dala, you said your mother had called a meeting of the elders. Where is she? I thought this was the meeting house."

      "There is a second, near the center of the village. I will take you there if you wish."

      "Yeah, that'd be really good," Jack said. The Travelers moved quickly, gathering up their supplies and their weapons, then followed me toward the second meeting house.

      I waited outside while the Travelers met with my mother and the other elders, but I could hear some of the words being spoken. It seemed that Eya and the elders were in agreement with the Travelers: we could not stay and attempt to fight. There were too many of the intruders, not enough of us. We would have to leave everything behind.

      The evacuation was begun not a moment too soon; the last of us left our houses just as the approaching army entered the far side of the village. There was no time to gather even our most precious possessions; everything was left behind.

      My mother and the elders led the way as we traveled the seldom-used road behind our village; the Travelers brought up the rear of our frightened band of villagers. With their weapons, so much more advanced than ours, they attempted to protect us from this threat for which they felt responsible.

      If the sight of the approaching army was terrifying, their weapons were much more so. These fearsome warriors seemed to have the power to call down lightning from the sky and fling it at will. I feared the Travelers should surely fall in the face of such power, but they seemed to have faced such a situation before.

      We were some distance from the village when I began to realize that something was not right. The younger ones were clustered around me, clinging to my skirt in fright, and as my eyes searched their faces I began to feel panic.

      Someone was missing. I did not see Nya.


	5. Chapter Five

    Upon seeing Riker's face, my fears were confirmed. "Dala!" He shouted to me, over the screams and the confusion. "Nya is not here. She must have gone back!"

    "I will return for her, Riker," I called to him. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak words of protest, I continued, "You must help your mother, Riker. I will find Nya and return her to you. That I promise."

    He hesitated, but he knew as well as I that his blind mother very much needed him. I was terribly frightened at having to turn back toward the sounds of battle, but as I had done days before when I first faced the Travelers, I made myself remain calm. I was the oldest of the Between, and I had made a promise. I must find Nya and return her safely to her brother.

    I found her easily enough, crouched behind a bush just beyond the battle, her face pale but her manner remarkably calm for one so young. She had gone back for her kitten and had it clutched protectively to her chest. I should have been very angry with her, but I was extremely glad to see that she was unharmed.

    "Nya, we must go," I whispered, tugging on her arm. As we watched, several vivid bolts of lightning struck a tree, causing the ground to shudder. Very nearby, I saw the silver-haired Traveler, holding both his weapons — the one that fired bullets and the one that enveloped the target in mystical blue light.

    Even as Nya and I began to turn away, the Traveler was struck by one of the lightning bolts. It was not a direct hit, or he surely would have been killed. His leg was badly injured, and he stumbled forward, into the path of another bolt which struck his shoulder.

    He had been attempting to maneuver into a better position, but in doing so, had had to cross an open space, a treelack. For a moment he lay without moving, and I was terribly afraid that he was dead, but then he began to crawl, toward trees, toward shelter. He made it safely, but I saw what he did not: that he had left the magical weapon called a zat lying where he had fallen.

    It seemed that the Traveler's fate had been decided, for he was badly weakened and had only a few rounds of ammunition remaining. After he had emptied his gun at the attackers, he reached for the zat, realizing what had happened. Badly injured and greatly outnumbered, the Traveler knew he would not be able to reach his weapon.

    I had made a promise to Riker, and I did not intend to break it, but that was up to Nya now. I pointed her in the correct direction and she slipped away. The child was silent in the woods, as stealthy as night wind. I was confident she would make it. I had to believe she would, for I had made a promise, but I could not leave the Traveler to die.

    He was very strange, that was true, but for reasons I could not have explained, I had come to care for this Traveler. If I had had a father, I thought, I would have wanted him to have a smile like the Traveler's.

    I survived only because my appearance was so completely unexpected. It also helped that I am able to run very fast. I took the zat and was halfway across the treelack before the first bolt of lightning struck the ground near my feet. I reached the Traveler safely, and without a word, I handed him his weapon.

    Jack looked very weary and was clearly in pain. "Dala, you've got really good timing, but what are you doing here, for cryin' out loud? You should be with the others."

    Having previously ascertained that actual crying was not required along with the use of the Traveler's odd expression, I merely replied, "I was with the others, sir. I came back only to find Nya."

    "Nya? Really pretty little kid with dark skin, curly hair?" Jack fired twice at a lightning soldier, who fell without making a sound. When he turned back to me, I nodded.

    "She is Riker's sister."

    The Traveler must have seen the slight flush of my face when I spoke Riker's name, for despite his pain and our difficult situation, he smiled again, that smile that made me feel that, despite his strange expressions and his use of the incomprehensible sarcasm, this Traveler and I had much in common.

    "Oh? And who is Riger?" He fired several more times at the lightning soldiers.

    "Riker," I corrected gently. "He is very intelligent. He … he has always been fascinated by the legends. Almost everyone teased him for it, but evidently he was right — the legends are true."

    _"Almost_ everyone teased him? You didn't?"

    "No." I was silent for a moment as gunfire nearby told the Traveler and I that his companions were still able to fight. "I was afforded respect, being the daughter of the Beloved, and eventually Riker was no longer ridiculed. I am sure he will never be again, not even silently. Not after this."

    A lightning bolt struck a nearby tree, causing us both to duck instinctively. I had been watching the Traveler's face, which was growing steadily more pale. I knew his wounds were severe and needed tending. Moving to his side, I began to examine his leg.

    "Is Nya okay?" The Traveler asked, unable to suppress a groan when I bound the wound on his leg. I did not believe the bone had been damaged, but the injury must be extremely painful and would make it difficult for him to walk.

    "Yes. I have faith that she will remain so," I replied, gently pulling back the Traveler's shirt and vest to check his shoulder. "I sent her back to the others. She had returned for her kitten."

    The shoulder wound was bad, worse than that to the leg. I did not know what to do, other than binding it. If only I had some herbs, but the kind I needed grew only near the river.

    "Did Nya get her kitten?" The Traveler questioned, his breath coming in gasps.

    "Yes."

    He smiled most tiredly. "She's a cute kid," he said. "Figures that she would do something like that. It's crazy, the things kids care about so much."

    I could not help but think that Jack seemed to love children dearly. Before I could stop myself, I asked, "Do you have children?"

    Sadness touched the Traveler's brown eyes. "I had a son," he said softly. "His name was Charlie. He's gone now."

    "I am sorry." I wished I could bring this Charlie back, if only to erase the pain from the brave Traveler's eyes. "I cannot even imagine the pain you must have felt. My father died, but long ago, before my Arriving. I never felt grief for him, although I have sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a father." Once again, I spoke what I was thinking and added far too candidly, "If I had a father, I think I would want him to have a smile like yours."

    He did not respond, only smiled a little. More lightning soldiers had arrived and were firing their strange weapons at us, and painfully, the Traveler pushed himself up until he was nearly standing. "Dala, we're gonna have to retreat. Sounds like Carter, Teal'c and Daniel have already done so."

    "You are in no condition to move, sir," I protested.

    He gave me a stern look, the same expression that had frightened me when first I met him, before I saw his smile. "If we don't move, my injuries aren't gonna matter. Is that clear?"

    I shivered slightly and nodded my head. "Yes. I understand. Perhaps I can help you."

    Surprising me somewhat, he did not refuse my offer of help. I slipped my arm around his shoulder, allowing him to lean on me slightly, and together we pulled back from the field of battle, toward my people — toward, we could only hope, brief safety and help for the injured Traveler.


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Still not getting many reviews for this one. Please, please let me know if you like it — or even if you don't. *grin*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     The Traveler Jack and I safely reached his companions, who appeared very concerned when they saw that he had been injured. I had at first wondered why they cared so much for this man, but I was now beginning to understand.

     "Sir! What happened?" Carter-Sam rushed forward, followed by the blue-eyed Traveler Daniel. They two assisted Jack, helping him sit with his back against a large tree.

     "What happened?" The silver-haired Traveler attempted a smile, which did not look very much like a smile at all. "What happened is that I got myself in big trouble, and Dala here had to drag my butt out of the fire."

     I stared at him in consternation, attempting to recall at which point his hindquarters had been aflame. Perhaps he was referring to the lightning weapons, or perhaps it was merely another of the odd expressions used by the Travelers.

     The Travelers called Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had turned and looked at me in surprise and I felt very embarrassed by their attention. Fortunately, they soon turned their attention back to their injured comrade.

     The woman Traveler tended to Jack's wounds, saying to my relief that they were painful but most certainly not fatal. She then gave him several small white capsules to swallow. I could only hope they would be as effective as the herbs I would have gathered had my world not been under attack.

     As she worked over his injuries, Carter-Sam spoke to the wounded Traveler, perhaps to take his focus away from the pain she was certainly causing. "Sir, I've got some bad news. It looks like the Jaffa have pretty much cut off our escape. They found the road and now they're ahead of us as well as behind."

     "Wonderful," Jack stated with great sarcasm. "In other words, unless we find another route, we're toast."

     "Pretty much, sir." Carter-Sam finished bandaging the injury on his leg.

     "I might know an alternate route," I stated hesitantly. "It is a very old trail leading toward the rising sun. Only Riker and I know of it. He found it many years ago and showed it to me."

     All the Travelers turned to look at me. "Where exactly is this trail, Dala?" Jack asked.

     "It could not be far from where we are now." I looked around me, attempting to see trees or hills I recognized. I knew the woods near our town well, but not nearly so well as Riker did. He was up ahead with the rest of our people; I knew from the expressions on the Travelers' faces that I did not have time to consult him on this matter. Once again, being the oldest of the Between — although only a single moon cycle older than Riker — meant that I must make a decision.

     I took a deep breath and implored the Creator of all things (blessed be His Name) for strength to face this new challenge. "I believe I can find this trail," I stated. "It would be wise for one of you to go quickly to my people and alert them of our change of plans. We do not have much time."

     "I'll go," the Traveler Daniel quickly volunteered.

     "Okay. Be careful, Daniel." Jack watched his comrade — and, I had come to believe, his friend — depart through the trees. He then attempted to stand, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder and leg.

     "I do not think that would be wise, O'Neill." The quiet dark skinned one was quickly at the side of Jack — or was it O'Neill? I had begun to wonder whether every one of these Travelers had two names assigned to them. If so, it seemed a very strange custom.

     "I agree with Teal'c, sir," Sam added. "You'll survive, but we need to get you to the infirmary. It's not a good idea to be walking on that leg."

     "Well then, Carter, what do you propose I do?" Jack looked up at the beautiful golden-haired woman and began to shake his head emphatically. _"No._ Carter, absolutely not! I will _not_ be carried through this forest like a child!"

     "You are injured, O'Neill," Teal'c said quietly.

     "Yeah, so I noticed!" Jack-O'Neill snapped. I decided that the pain must be making him more irritable than usual.

     "I do not believe you are in any condition to run for cover should we be attacked by Jaffa," Teal'c continued as if his leader had not spoken. "It would be wise to accept my offer of assistance."

     "Okay, you can assist me, but that _doesn't_ mean you can carry me!" The Traveler said sharply. "Help me up."

     "O'Neill — "

     "Teal'c, _damn well help me up!"_

     I could not hold back a gasp as my hand covered my mouth. I could not believe the Traveler had used profanity so freely. It must be the pain from his injury, I decided, and was willing to forgive him on those grounds.

     To his credit, Jack looked abashed. "Sorry, Dala," he wheezed as the Traveler Teal'c finally helped him to his feet. "You know how it is. People say things they don't mean when they're in pain."

     The Traveler Sam snickered under her breath, and he glared sternly at her. "No giggling, Major!"

     Her face became very serious. "No, sir. Of course not, sir."

     Now on his feet but leaning most of his weight on Teal'c, the Traveler Jack turned his gaze toward me. "All right, Dala, let's find the yellow brick road."

     I had never seen a yellow brick, much less an entire road made of them, but I could only assume he meant for me to show him the path Riker and I had discovered, so I led the way into the forest with three of the Travelers following behind me.__


	7. Chapter Seven

    I did not find the path nearly as soon as I would have with Riker's assistance, and by the time I did discover it, the approaching army had grown dangerously close. Jack's face had become very pale, and I do not believe he would have been able to stand without the assistance of the Traveler Teal'c, but he did not complain.

    The Traveler Sam used her small black communication device to give Daniel instructions on how to lead my people to the path. Daniel's voice over the device was crackly and unmistakably tense. "About time," he said. "We were just about to really be in trouble. I'm gathering everybody up right now. We should be there in a few minutes."

    "Be careful, Daniel," Sam said softly. I could tell she was worried, as I was. I longed for the presence of three people: my mother, the strong and confident leader of our people; Riker, who had been my friend since either of us could remember; and Nya, who may well have died because I chose to help the Traveler Jack.

    If Nya was dead, what would I tell Riker? What would I tell his mother? What would I tell myself?

    _You must not think of such things now,_  I admonished myself. _You are Dala, daughter of Eya, eldest of the Between. You must be strong._

    I do not feel strong. I feel frightened. I feel as if the world around me, the only world I have ever known, is being destroyed and will never be the same.

    By the time the Traveler Daniel had led my people to the path, the explosions from the large lightning weapons were extremely close. I cannot describe the relief I felt to see Riker, exhausted but unharmed, leading his small sister by the hand. Nya was still clinging to her frightened kitten.

    "Riker!" I called, waving my hand to him, forgetting for a moment the decorum required of the eldest of the Between. I rushed toward him but stopped awkwardly just before putting my arms around him.

    He solved my quandary by releasing Nya's hand and hugging my gently, his touch as light as the flit of a bird's wing. "Your mother is well; she leads the people, but I feared for you, Dala," he said. "Nya told me you remained behind to aid the injured Traveler."

    "Yes. He will be fine, although his wounds are very painful." My people were filing by me now, making their way down the long-unused path we so deeply hoped would lead to safety. As eldest of the Between I must ensure that all the others of my group had gone ahead safely before I joined their exodus, and I knew Riker would not leave me. As mine had, Riker's mother passed us by; she was aided by her sister, who had somehow sought her out despite all the confusion.

    Riker turned toward me, his eyes beginning to shine with an enthusiasm I had seen many times before. "Dala, I have been thinking of the legends, searching my mind for clues to tell me how the invaders were defeated by our ancestors so long ago. I may have discovered something within my memory. I had not thought it important before, but perhaps … do you know of the herb called hean?"

    "Yes; we call it Echaya now. Its use has long been unknown." I knew of the ancient name for the plant only because my mother, leader of our people, was required to understand much of herbs and their medicinal uses. For Echaya, there seemed to be none, although we knew it had once been prized by our people.

    "Yes." Riker nodded. "I remember one of the ancient legends telling of hean being used to drive out the intruders and save our land. I do not recall clearly, but I believe it was boiled in great pots and the steam was somehow toxic to the attackers."

    "But it did not harm our people?" I questioned. Riker shook his head and had begun to reply when the world exploded into light and pain.

    I do not remember falling, but I must have, because suddenly Riker was leaning over me, calling my name. He and Nya appeared unharmed, to my great relief, and I realized I must have been struck by a bolt from one of the smaller lightning weapons.

    It was not terrible at first; there was a small amount of pain but my body was numb from the shock of being struck such a blow. The bolt had hit me in the back, but only a glancing blow, or I would have died. My side was badly seared.

    The Travelers Daniel and Sam, who had been waiting for all our people to be sent down the path before embarking themselves, rushed to my side. There was no time; I knew they would have to move me.

    "This is going to hurt, Dala," Sam said before they moved me as gently as possible. Her words were very true. Having never been seriously injured, I could not have imagined anything could cause such pain.

    I am Dala, eldest of the Between, and I am going to cry now.


	8. Chapter Eight

      When I opened my eyes, the light was very dim, leaving me uncertain as to how long I had been unconscious. I remembered dropping away into merciful darkness while the Travelers were moving me, but beyond that, nothing.

      I moved slightly, cautious lest I cause the pain to return. The Traveler Sam must have been very nearby, because almost immediately her face appeared above me. "Dala," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

      I had to think about this for a moment; the absence of pain was good, but I still felt very disoriented and quite strange. It was hard to focus my thoughts and I felt as if I was not fully conscious yet.

      "Thirsty," I finally managed to whisper.

      Sam's face disappeared from my vision briefly, then reappeared. She gave me a few small sips of water, helping the condition of my dry throat. As my vision cleared slightly I realized there seemed to be a rock ceiling above my head.

      Turning my head slightly, I spotted the Traveler Jack lying on a blanket fairly near to my side. He appeared to be unconscious, as I had been, but his body moved restlessly and sweat shone on his face. Forgetting my own injury in my concern, I attempted to sit up, only to be held back by the Traveler Sam.

      "He has the blood fever," I told her, wincing slightly, wondering how the Travelers had dulled my pain so much without the aid of the herbs they needed. "We must help him, and I cannot gather the herbs. Do you know which herbs are needed?"

      Sam smiled, although I saw that her eyes looked very worried. "What you call 'blood fever', we call an infection, Dala, and I've given the Colonel — Jack — antibiotics, which should help. If it's like the infections we get on my planet, that is."

      I allowed myself to relax, feeling drowsy and incongruously pleasant, considering the situation. "What happened?" I asked, my voice still scratchy and strange to my own ears.

      "You and Riker must never have followed the old trail to its end, Dala," Sam explained. "It led to an extensive cave network. At the moment, we're in one of the front caves, hiding from the Jaffa. That's why we're trying to be quiet."

      I nodded. "Riker and I never dared venture so far from the village. Our mothers would have been most angry with us had we been gone so long." My face reddened a little as I added, "We really were not supposed to visit the old trail at all."

      Sam's eyes twinkled knowingly and I could not help but think that she must have been as young as me at one time. She patted my arm and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't worry; I won't tell your mother."

      The mention of my mother reminded me of my people; I had to know where they were. "What of those from my village?" I questioned. "Eya, Riker, Nya? Please, I must know if they are safe."

      "We are," Riker's voice said from the doorway to another room. He stepped through, smiling a smile that did not conceal the worry in his eyes. "It is good to see you awake, Dala. We are all fine — your mother and Nya among us. Eya sends her best wishes and greatly regrets that she cannot come to be by your side, but she must continue to counsel the people."

      I nodded, without bitterness, for while I know my mother loves me, her responsibilities as leader of Oen always have and always will come first. Eya is a strong and determined woman who remains unshaken under great duress. I suppose I must be more like my father in personality, for I do not like to lead. I have responsibilities which come with being the oldest of the Between, but to be entirely honest, I will be most relieved when I leave the ranks of the Between and must no longer make decisions which affect the lives of others. After long years of hoping I would be her successor, my mother has finally had to admit that I simply was not born to be a leader. I am sorry to disappoint her, but I cannot change who I am.

      "What have you learned of Echaya, the herb we once called hean?" I questioned.

      Riker knelt by my side and carefully took my hand. I was embarrassed that he had done so with the Travelers watching, but I was not going to refuse his comfort. "The legends were true," he said, his voice growing excited. "Out in front of the caves, there is a wide flat space with fire rings and over them, five large and very ancient pots. They were used for boiling the Echaya; I am certain of it!"

      "We must then gather some of the herb," I stated.

      Riker nodded. "It has already been done. Your mother organized expeditions outside the caves to gather as much Echaya as possible. An expedition is set to leave at this very moment, protected by the Traveler Teal'c."

      "Tell them to wait," I said suddenly, my eyes falling again on the form of the injured Traveler Jack. His condition seemed to be worsening despite the medicine Sam said she had given him. "Tell them I wish them to also gather two other kinds of herbs — eitra and pocathen. They are needed for treatment of the wounded."

      "Of whom there are only two, Dala," Riker said gently. "The Traveler Jack and yourself."

      I thanked the Creator of all things (blessed be His name) that we had not suffered many more casualties, but I was still concerned about the Traveler's blood fever and about the possibility of contracting it myself, from my own wound. "We do not need a great quantity of the herbs, then," I said, "but if you please, Riker, I would wish them to bring back enough to treat the Traveler and myself."

      He bowed his head briefly and stood to leave. "It will be done," he said simply. I wished he could stay, but knew that there were more important matters. I could still hear occasional explosions from outside, and a few were uncomfortably close. We must act soon.

      The Traveler Sam turned to Daniel, who was sitting with his back against the wall, seeming to be nearly asleep. "Daniel," she said, "if the steam from this — Echaya — is poisonous to the Jaffa, but not to these people, then it must affect anyone with a symbiote."

      Daniel almost smiled. "We'd better not invite the Tok'ra here for a summer vacation, then," he commented. I had not the slightest idea what he meant, nor what Tok'ra were, nor a symbiote or a Jaffa. It seemed that these Travelers knew a great deal we did not. I should very much love the opportunity to learn from them.

      "True." Sam smiled tiredly. "But don't you see my point? If Teal'c hadn't lost his symbiote, if he wasn't on tretonin, we'd be in big trouble."

      "What if it affects all Jaffa, not just ones with symbiotes?" Daniel questioned worriedly. "We can't take the chance of accidentally killing Teal'c, Sam; you know that."

      "I don't think it'll hurt him, but you're right, I suppose, it's a big risk. When we get ready to boil the plant, we could always send him into the back of the caves, and have him stay there until the steam dissipates."

      Daniel did not seem entirely happy with that solution, but he did nod reluctantly. "I guess that's the best we can do. I mean, we sure can't fight off all these Jaffa."

      Sam agreed quietly, then saw that my eyes were still open and moved over to my side. "Are you in pain?" She asked.

      I shook my head slowly. "No. Did you find numbing herbs before we reached the cave?"

      She smiled beautifully and shook her head. "No, I had something with me, in my supplies. It's called morphine, and when it wears off, you'll start feeling the pain again. Don't be afraid to ask for more. You may not feel like it now, but you're hurt pretty badly."

      I did not respond, merely glanced at the Traveler Jack, who tossed and mumbled incoherently in the haze of heat induced by blood fever. I had seen it many times before, but never had it advanced so far in the people I had cared for. We always had the proper treatment on hand.

      The Traveler Sam could not hide the worry on her face as she moved to Jack's side and brushed strands of damp silver hair away from his forehead. "The antibiotics aren't having any effect," she told Daniel in a low voice. "We need to get him back through the gate, Daniel. And soon."

      "When the latest expedition returns, they will have herbs with them," I said. "I have treated the blood fever many times, although I have never seen it progress so far. I do not think it is too late for your friend. I will tell you how to treat him."

      Sam nodded but looked uncertainly at Daniel, who said, "We've got to try it, Sam. I mean, these people have been treating their own for a long time, and they seem pretty healthy to me. It's possible that they have a type of infection here that our antibiotics don't affect. In that case there may also be a native plant that can treat that type of infection."

      "Let's hope there is," the beautiful Traveler said in a low voice, wiping some of the sweat from her companion's flushed face.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Author's Note: The part about the name Samantha is especially for one of my most wonderful and faithful reviewers; you know who you are. _:-)__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    It seemed to take a very long time for the expedition to return, and the Traveler Jack had steadily been growing worse. He cried out for Charlie, his son, and once when Daniel was kneeling next to him, Jack flung out a hand and unknowingly struck his friend in the face. Daniel's lip bled and he had an ugly bruise on his cheek but he did not become angry.

    The numbing medicine Sam had given me was beginning to wear off and I was feeling pain from my injured side. I did not say anything, thinking that the rest of the morphine might be needed for Jack, but my face must have revealed what I was feeling, because Sam came again to my side with a strange tube containing liquid. I thought perhaps she wished me to drink the liquid, but then I saw a long, straight needle at the end of the tube.

    I did not like that needle.

    "How is this morphine administered?" I asked fearfully.

    Sam smiled, attempting to reassure me. "It's just a little poke, Dala," she promised. "It won't hurt that much. Really."

    I was not fond of having a needle stuck into my arm, but the pain of my wound was becoming quite severe, so I agreed to Sam's strange method of administering the medication.

    "I'm giving you a small dose so you'll stay awake," she explained as she gave me the medicine. "The pain should start improving soon."

    I nodded. "Sam," I said as she started to walk away, "could I ask you something?"

    She turned back toward me. "Sure."

    "Your name is really Sam?"

    She laughed. "Well, it's actually Samantha, but most people call me Sam."

    "Samantha." I could not help but speak the name aloud. It was beautiful and fit her so much better than Sam or Carter. I decided it was the most wonderful name I had ever heard.

    Just as the morphine was starting to dull my pain — I must say it was most effective — the condition of the Traveler Jack became much worse. His breathing was labored and Sam reported to Daniel that his temperature had risen to a frightening level.

    I had heard of convulsions caused by blood fever, but had never actually seen it before. I hope to never see it again. Daniel and Sam were forced to hold down their friend to prevent him from injuring himself. When the convulsions stopped, his breathing slowed too much. His eyes were open but did not seem to see.

    "Jack." Daniel knelt over his friend, touching his face. "Jack, don't you do this to me! Don't do this. Please." His voice broke and I felt tears fill my eyes. I did not want this Traveler to die. I did not want to see his friends grieving him.

    "The expedition must return soon," I said, my words slurred slightly from the effects of the morphine. "I do not know if it is too late. The herbs may still be able to counteract the poison. When the expedition returns you must work quickly, and you will need a fire."

    By the time the group returned, Jack barely drew breath. Riker came immediately with the herbs I had requested, explaining apologetically that they had found it most difficult to avoid the intruders and thus had taken longer than expected.

    I was extremely tired but I forced myself to remain awake in order to instruct Sam on how to use the herbs. She placed them in a pot along with water and waited for it to boil.

    "Hurry," Daniel said to the pot, then looked at Sam, his face very sad. "He's dying, Sam. I don't know if — "

    "We have to try," Sam responded softly.

    Once the herbs had boiled, I instructed the Travelers to make a poultice to apply to Jack's wounds. Getting him to drink the liquid from the pan was more difficult, but Sam was very determined and gave it to him slowly but surely.

    Riker returned just as Sam was coaxing her injured and ill friend to drink the last of the hopefully life-saving liquid. "Dala, we think we have gathered enough Echaya, and it is in the pots. Now we need only place the pots over the fire rings."

    "You'll need a distraction, something to draw the Jaffa away," Sam said. She and Daniel looked at each other. "C4 should do the trick."

    "Riker," Daniel turned toward my friend, "can you find Teal'c for us? We need to talk to him."

    Riker nodded and went to find the fourth Traveler, and Sam began searching through her pack. "I'm going out to lay the C4 Daniel," she said quietly. "Take care of Colonel O'Neill for me. There are more herbs in the corner there, if you need them."

    Daniel nodded, but just before Sam left, he reached out to touch her hand. "Sam," he said softly. "Be careful."

    She smiled a little. "Don't worry, I'm always careful." Leaning over her companion Jack, she said intensely, "Sir, hang on, you hear me? Don't you die on us. I expect you to be here when you come back, do you understand?"

    After Sam had departed and Teal'c had been convinced to reluctantly travel deeper into the caves, Daniel put on more herbs to boil and asked me, "Are you okay?"

    "I am doing better than Jack," I replied, although I was beginning to feel the telltale warmth that led to blood fever.

    Daniel gently placed his hand on my brow. "You're getting a fever, Dala," he said softly. "We need to treat you before it gets worse."

    He made a poultice for my wound and gave me some of the boiled liquid to drink, saving the rest of it for Jack. The injured Traveler's breathing had improved gradually and his face was no longer so hot; I dared to hope we had been able to save him.

    A large explosion from outside the caves gave me a better understanding of what 'C4' was. "Sam made it," Daniel said quietly, his face tense.

    Now it was up to Riker and those of my people who had been chosen to kindle the fires and transport the pots.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Author's Note: This story has taken a long time, but I think it was well worth it! I want to thank everybody who prompted me to continue, especially Grav. Couldn't have done it without each and every one of my reviewers!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     It seemed that I did not breathe for several minutes, until a thick fog began to waft into the cave. It had an unpleasant smell but we seemed to suffer no ill effects from it.

     Echaya. My people had succeeded. Thanks to the Travelers and to Riker, we had been saved.

     Sam showed up some fifteen moments later, a genuine smile lighting her face. "The Jaffa closest to us started dropping like flies," she said, causing me to wonder what 'flies' were. "The rest retreated and headed for the gate. I don't think they'll be returning for a while, either."

     She moved over to Jack, whose face had returned to its normal color. His breathing had also improved greatly and he seemed to be resting peacefully. "Thank God," the gold-haired Traveler breathed when she saw her friend's improvement.

     "Dala!" Riker appeared in the doorway, smiling as I had rarely seen him smile. "It is done. We have driven them out!" If it had not been for my injury I believe he would have hugged me. I wished very much that I had not been wounded.

     "I think it's safe for Teal'c now," Sam said, standing up. "What direction did he go?"

     Soon after Sam had gone in search of Teal'c, a soft, raspy voice surprised us all. "Hey, Danny. What's goin' on?"

     "Jack!" Daniel scrambled to his friend's side. "It's good to have you back. You've been pretty sick."

     "So I noticed." The Traveler moved his head slowly, looking around the room. "Carter and Teal'c?"

     "They're okay, Jack. Sam's gone after Teal'c. It's kind of a long story, but everybody's all right. We sent the Jaffa packing." He could not resist a smile.

     "Cool." Jack looked weakly at me. "Dala, you okay?"

     "I will be fine," I said; my injury was already improving after being treated by Daniel. "I have discovered that lightning weapons hurt a great deal."

     "No kidding." He grinned wryly. I was deeply glad to see his smile, a smile I had been afraid was lost forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Our village was damaged, but it would be rebuilt, and more importantly, my people no longer had to live in fear of the intruders returning. Thanks to Riker, who would certainly never be ridiculed again, we had discovered how to defeat the Jaffa, as the Travelers called our enemies.

     Sam, Daniel and Teal'c came by to bid me farewell just before they departed, bearing their injured comrade on a travois of sorts. They had gathered up samples of a number of our native herbs and had even offered to take me back through the Circle with them to be treated by one of their healers, but I was already improving and knew I would heal on my own world.

     The Travelers promised to return as soon as possible, but I knew that even if they never came back, I would not forget them — their courage, their determination to aid in finally setting my people truly free from fear of the intruders.

     And I would not forget the smile of the Traveler Jack, who introduced me to something called sarcasm and taught me that sometimes people who seem strange and frightening are in fact friends simply waiting to be discovered.

END


End file.
